Mistletoe
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Ulrich's love for yumi is growing, and so are his desires. he's beggining to struggle at keeping control. and seeing her half nude doesn't help. Hence the rating. So...what's her Christmas gift?


**A little Ulrich x Yumi oneshot. I'm hoping this will happen on my date with my boyfriend tomorrow. Um...at least the part where they're at the movies. It's been a week since we've started going out. YAY! So, if you care, please feel free to mention it in your reviews. If you don't, well, you don't.

* * *

**

**Mistletoe**

Ulrich shoved his hands into his pockets and walked against the cold. It was a chilling December day and he was walking towards the factory to check up on Jeremie and Aelita. He let his mind drift off with the cold wind. Silky black hair...creamy and smooth skin...long dark lashes...glittering dark-brown eyes...his angel.

"ULRICH!" a familiar, and extremely annoying voice, yelled. He cringed slightly at the sound. Turning around slightly he frowned to the appalling sight of Sissi running over to him, waving. She wore a supremely small and snug mini top and skirt, despite the cold weather. No doubt, another attempt to try and win him over. It wasn't working. "Brrr...hi!" she chirped, trying to cover the fact she was freezing.

Ulrich stayed quiet. Sissi winked an eye, grinning. Silence was, apparently, a good thing for her.

"Ooh, you're so mysterious, my prince." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Sissi?" he sighed. "I won't go out with you. So if that's all you want then plague me no longer." Sissi stared, shocked and angry. Her mouth formed into a combination between a scowl and a pout.

"Hmph!" she snorted, marching away. Ulrich shook his head. Sissi, she was such a total floozy. Why in the world could he not give it up. Ulrich allowed his mind to drift again.

He thought of that time in Lyoko. He had saved Yumi. Aelita had gone to deactivate the tower and Odd was distracted by...something else. Um...a rock. Yeah, a really cool rock. We'll go with that.

Yumi and him leaned in, so close. Despite the fact he was virtualized, he had felt every sense, all tingling. He smelled her sweet scent, sakura. He felt her soft breath run across his lips. He heard their nervous and jittery yet excited heartbeats. If Aelita had waited at least five seconds, contact would have been made.

Butterflies returned to his stomach and heat to his cheeks. Suddenly, he remembered to visit Yumi. He needed to bring her along. Seeing he had spaced that Jeremie had wanted both to come and help out. He soon came up to her house and knocked. Her father answered.

"Hello Mr. Ishiyama, is Yumi here?" he asked. Mr. Ishiyama nodded.

"Yes Ulrich. I believe that she is in her bedroom." Ulrich nodded.

"Thank you. May I go see her?" he asked. Mr. Ishiyama nodded and invited him in. Ulrich walked straight to her room, failing to notice her shirt and pants laying in the washroom next to her room. He walked in. "Yu...mi..." he felt his cheeks turn pure scarlet. There she stood, only in her underwear. She had her arms folded over her chest. She was red.

He stared at her, unable to avert his gaze. That smooth, bare, and vulnerable skin. How he longed to caress her body endlessly. To stroke her sensitive white skin, taking care not to harm her for she bruised easily. Her raven hair hung down and framed her shocked and slightly embarrassed face. Her hair was so beautiful and glossy. It longed for a hand to run through it.

Now, her face. She stared at him with her eyes, shy and surprised. Her lips were pale and puckered perfectly to be kissed. A slight blush of natural pink in both cheeks. The temptation to grab her and kiss her was almost too much to bear.

Yumi stared at Ulrich, almost trembling. He was still staring at her. She tried to resist shivering with the slight pleasure of having his eyes run along her skin. Wanting him to take her, embrace her, kiss her...it was such a powerful desire. She longed for him to stroke her neck and hair while kissing her with as much heat and passion as she longed for. Yes...but what were the chances it would happen.

Ulrich finally realized what he was doing. He had to snap out of it, gain control. I mean, sure, he adored seeing her, but this was probably too much for her, for him. What if he lunged at her suddenly? What if he lost control? What would happen to their friendship? The thought of losing her forever was far too hard to imagine. He looked away, covering his eyes.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry. I...I have to go." He ran. Ran out of her house and back to his room. Luckily, nobody was there. He couldn't go to the factory, he had to be alone. He leaped onto his bed. _"I'm such an idiot..." _he thought, _"how could I stare at her like that? Urg...I know she was so beautiful, but I risked losing her friendship forever. I hope she'll still speak to me..."_

"Ulrich?" a beautiful voice said behind him. He sat up and turned to see Yumi, looking at him. He turned away, hanging his head.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry for staring at you. I just..." she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter..." Ulrich looked at her and she took off her button down sweater and jeans, standing with only her bra, underwear, and boots on. Ulrich turned scarlet.

"Y-Yumi...w-what are you d-doing?" he stammered. She rush to his side and grabbed both sides of his face.

"Ulrich...do you love me? Tell me now!" she demanded. He felt faint. He nodded weakly. "If you desire me then have me." she swooped down and pressed her lips to his. She had lunged powerfully and knocked him back onto the bed. Ulrich completely lost himself to her and started to kiss her back, gaining complete control of this kiss, which grew deeper with each second. He felt her grin and stroked her lower back while combing through her silky locks. She tasted incredible. So sweet...

"Ulrich?"

He grumbled slightly and swiped up.

"Ulrich? Dude, wake up." He opened his eyes to see Odd shaking him. "C'mon dude. Naptime is over. We need to get to the factory. X.A.N.A's launched an attack. My gosh dude, what the heck were you dreaming about? You were grinning and thrashing around." A dream...that was all. What were the odds of something like that truly happening.

* * *

**FF to after they stop X.A.N.A.**

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked. She stopped and looked at him. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm really sorry about walking in on you like that. How 'bout I make it up to oyu? We can go to that samurai movie you've been dying to see. I'll pay for it." Yumi took it into consideration and agreed.

Ulrich ran to the mall, also remembering it was almost Christmas. He needed to get her a present. What should he get her? Hmm...

"Perfect." Ulrich took it from the shelf, paid for it, ran home, and wrapped it.

Saturday finally came and he walked to Yumi's house. He knocked on the door and awaited her. She answered the door. She looked lovely in the black sweater and jeans with a fishnet belt. Over her sweater was a shawl of fishnet. One her feet were shiny black boots and her hair was left down as usual.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Bye mom and dad. I'm leaving." she closed the door and they walked to the theater. The movie went on. The ending came. He handed her the gift.

"Open it." She looked a little confused. She carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a small little branch with leaves and berries. She held it up a little over her head and stared at it curiously. He took to opportunity and leaned in. His lips brushed hers and she turned pure crimson. He pulled away, also bright red.

"Sorry Yumi..." She touched her lips, completely shocked. Ulrich got up and started to walk away. She ran up to him. By the now the room was completely empty. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He blinked. Was he dreaming again?

The kiss was just like he had dreamed, even better. The true feeling of her tresses through his fingers was so incredible, beyond his imagination. The kiss may have lasted seconds, hours, or even days. They didn't care, but eventually pulled away. She panted slightly from how delicious it had been.

"Merry Christmas Yumi. Hope I'll see you under the mistletoe again soon." she grinned and held it up.

"Like right now?" she asked, teasingly. He grinned and they kissed again.

* * *

**Ok, hope it was decent. Just felt like it. I wish that mistletoe thing would happen with my bf and I tomorrow. Bye for now.**


End file.
